runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowrun Background information
What is...? So you've found Runnerhub, and heard it's a Shadowrun game setting. There's just one problem: you aren't quite sure what Shadowrun is. Rather than send you all over the place, this page will collect several key pieces of information and sources for you. We've also included links to various sites and sources to assist you. To begin with, Runnerhub is played using the Fifth Edition of the Role Playing Game (RPG) Shadowrun. The fastest way to find out what Shadowrun is all about is to check out three locations. We offer these as free resources, many of which we use ourselves, and have no official affiliation with them. Genesis In the beginning, there was FASA. But when FASA broke up, it got a little muddled. The rights to Shadowrun are held by several different companies, spread throughout the business world. Keep it simple. Head to the website of Catalyst GameLabs, the current (and successor to the original) creator of content for the Shadowrun RPG. There's also the fine folks at DriveThruRPG that offer sourcebooks and PDFs, but Catalyst is still the origin of those source books. (And once again: additional fiction books!) Online and Fancy Free There is the Shadowrun Wiki, an independent online collection of things Shadowrun. Download and To Go Lastly, there are several podcasts you can check out that have interviews with game members, Actual Play examples, and rules explanations. These are not offered as official recommendations, but we all have our favorites, and all for different reasons. The compiled list is in no particular order. (If any links are not working, or you have more to add, please comment below. The list does get checked periodically.) Check with your favorite podcast player and media organization software for updated episodes. Ear Candy * Gamer's Tavern - More than just Shadowrun, these fine folks cover many RPGs. And play them, too! * Arcology Podcast - Rules, Advice, Actual Play.... in the Fifth Edition of Shadowrun * Hidden Grid - Rumors abound that this podcast is merely on hiatus. Meanwhile, check out the Actual Play. * Critical Glitch - Shadowrun-based podcast in their third year * The Neo-Anarchist's Podcast - an In-Character News Summary broad...er... podcast covering the highlights of the Sixth World canon. (There's more links over at /r/Shadowrun's Reddit page. Check them out, when you have some time.) Eye Candy This is a collection of Twitch channels, YouTube Channels, and more. Some of our resident gamers and GMs stream every game, some stream select games, and some even stream games they weren't involved in. Most of these cover current game sessions, and don't get into explanations of the Shadowrun setting. But if you want to catch a game to see what it's like before you start rolling dice, check some of them out. This list is not complete, so again, post a comment if something needs to get fixed or added. (Twitch accounts are free, as are YouTube accounts. Be aware some streamers 'cast games and videos that are not Shadowrun. If it's not what you're looking for, jack out.) The Official Runnerhub YouTube Page. This is a collection of games that people have recorded and potentially streamed already. These games are collections of actual play, not violations of copyrights. No threats to any of the copyright holders are intended. As the podcast "Critical Glitch" states: "Please don't sue us." Runnerhub is always looking for streamers; if you know of someone or do stream yourself, drop our Moderators a line and let them know. GMs who do not stream do make comments in the job posts about their stance on streaming. Sometimes it's wanted, sometimes it's needed, sometimes it's not. Psyched up to start playing? Or were you just looking for more Runnerhub specific information? __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New Player